


Shizuka

by Gadya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadya/pseuds/Gadya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leyendo un libro, Kanon se verá envuelto la una situación, un tanto sobrenatural, narrada allí  y en ella encontrará un amigo, un compinche, y su primer amor. </p>
<p>Inspirado en un pasaje de "El Puente de Otoño", libro de Takashi Matsuoka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shizuka

* * *

# Shizuka

          “Lo había visto por primera vez el día que llegó al castillo” leyó Kanon, a la trémula lumbre de una raquítica vela.  Pasaban ya de las 12 de la noche, y al umbral de un nuevo día, el joven aprendiz no podía despegar sus azules orbes de la fantástica narración.  “Un hombre joven que no reconoció apareció en la puerta. No tendría más de quince o dieciséis años.”  Mordió sus uñas con nerviosismo...  Siempre solía ser así, se metía tan de lleno en la narración que apenas podía distinguir el paso del tiempo a su alrededor, y la narrativa de Matsuoka le parecía tan deliciosamente poética que casi no había podido despegarse de ella, ni aún, tras los dolorosos castigos de su maestro.

 

          A su lado, en una cama aparte, su hermano, fiel reflejo de él mismo, dormía apaciblemente, ajeno a su vana preocupación. Saga jamás creería en esas estupideces que él leía, para él, todo tenía una razón de ser. Kanon lo odiaba... su gemelo era demasiado perfecto para él, todo podía hacerlo bien sin siquiera despeinarse, y le resultaba tan difícil estar a su nivel, que poco a poco había ido  perdiendo seriedad en el entrenamiento, y dedicándose más a libros fantásticos como el que, ahora, descansaba en su regazo.

 

          “Estaba a punto de hablarle cuando se dio cuenta de que le resultaba extraño”

  

          “Era transparente”

 

          Un suspiro ansioso escapó de sus labios... ni hablar, si le llegase a pasar algo semejante, Kanon estaba seguro que echaría a correr como un cobarde. Su mente infantil aún no podía concebir la posibilidad de tan sobrenatural acontecimiento… un fantasma… y sin embargo, sabía que algún día le sucedería, que empezaría a ver cosas extrañas a su alrededor, que oiría voces susurrando en su oído, destino fatal de los moradores del Tercer Templo, sometidos a tales sacrificios en honor a su Diosa, maldición que su propio Mentor sufría, y que su hermano parecía esperar sentado, como si fuese un reglo divino torturando sus cosmos guerreros.

 

         “Tal vez fuese tan transparente para él como él lo era para ella y, estando como estaba en las sombras, fuese más difícil verla. Tal vez aquella figura no fuese más que una alucinación”  leyó, cada vez más ansioso por conocer el desenlace de aquella situación, cuando un sonido le tomó por sorpresa. En la cama de al lado, Saga  se quejaba entre sueños, quizás de alguna inverosímil visión, primeros síntomas de su locura muy bien oculta, y Kanon rió, rió bien fuerte, burlándose de su absurdo miedo, mientras el crepitar del fuego arrullaba su conciencia somnolienta. Cerró el libro, que entre sonoros roces se quejó de su falta de constancia, y su mirada se perdió en la  tostada portada de motivos orientales. “El puente de otoño” rezaban las delgadas mayúsculas negras desde el rincón izquierdo, mientras, a su lado, una amenazante mano samurai empuñaba una filosa espada, secundada por un bello puente de fondo, atravesando un caudalosos río. Sonrió, admirando el maravilloso conjunto que representaba aquella ilustración tan bien montada, teñida artificialmente en tintes ocre, dándole la bienvenida a aquel desconocido mundo, sociedad de damas y guerreros, de mujeres de porcelana ocultas tras abanicos, y hombres de acero, con alma de espadas. Si, todo era maravilloso, un extraño universo flotante, con la delicadeza de una brisa, y la violencia de ríos de sangre descendiendo las escaleras, un cuadro que desearía conocer, aunque ya no existiese.

 

-Dama Shizuka ¿Puedo entrar?- la voz infantil le sacó de sus cavilaciones, enfocando sus profundos ojos azules en el marco de la puerta, y allí lo vio.

 

          Su cabello, rubio como sol, cayendo sobre sus inocentes ojos ambarinos, entornados sobre un montón de hojas ajadas, que simulaban ser un libro. No parecía tener más de siete años, un fantasma de siete años, leyendo en el umbral de su pieza, flotando como si una cama lo sostuviese por sobre el piso. Kanon contuvo la respiración para no gritar... a pesar de no conocer su lengua, le entendía perfectamente, por eso supo que aquel espectro estaba leyendo lo mismo que él.

 

\- Tal vez fuese tan transparente para él como él lo era para ella y, estando como estaba en las sombras, fuese más difícil verla. - rezó en susurros el pasaje del libro, esperando que la aparición no le escuchase -Tal vez aquella figura no fuese más que una alucinación.-

 

          El niño sonrió,  apoyando sus infantiles facciones en sus delicadas manos, saboreando el suspenso de la escena descrita en el papel, con inusitado candor. Kanon respiró entrecortadamente, procurando el más absoluto silencio, mientras se escondía, lentamente, bajo las sábanas de su cama, rogando internamente porque nada más fuese una mala pasada de su cansada mente, y cerrando los ojos, invocó a todos los dioses que pudiese recordar, por que se llevaran a tan espeluznante aparición de inocente aspecto.

 

          La llama crepitó, sin trazas de querer apagarse, y las albas manos del peliazul se aferraron a las pálidas mantas que cubrían su cuerpo, separándolo de su incipiente locura, escuchando a su corazón latir desbocado. Su boca estaba seca, y en el sonido del reloj llevándose el tiempo Kanon creyó quedarse dormido.

 

-Dama Shizuka, soy yo- llamó la aniñada voz con emoción incontenible, casi viviendo la trama que tan sólo leía, y el pequeño gemelo descubrió que no estaba soñando.

 

          Lentamente descubrió sus ojos para observar aquella fantasmagórica figura, y al enfocar sus ojos en la puerta, creyó morir. Los siete años del pequeño se habían convertido en diez, en apenas unas horas, ahogando por completo el grito que, haciendo pausa, derrapaba mudo por sus labios. Acostado en el aire, el espectro sostenía el libro por sobre su cabeza, encantado con cada palabra que leyese, sin considerar la estafa que el tiempo había hecho con sus jóvenes años. Kanon se paró, intentando reunir el valor para enfrentarse a tan flagrante  alucinación, y el frío del marmóreo piso le hizo tiritar, al tiempo que notaba que el pequeño rubio no sabía de su presencia en la habitación. Quizás, sólo él pudiese verlo, tal vez el niño no el poder de alcanzarlo a través de las dimensiones, quizás...  Se acercó lentamente, rodeando el espacio vacío entre ambos, y estirando su brazo en dirección a la puerta, simuló tocarlo, aún separado de él por  unos pasos. El rostro del pequeño se arrugó en fastidio al contacto con una voz inaudible, y esbozando un cómico mohín, depositó su libro al lado, murmurando molesto

 

-Radamantys, Radamantys... por qué tenía que llamarme así-

 

-Radamantys…- la palabra salió a borbotones de sus labios, perplejos de la incongruencia de su inconsciente... el pequeño niño de hablar extraño parecía ser nada más ni nada menos que el gran Juez de los Infiernos, y sin embargo, su infantil aspecto no  hacía más que acusarlo indefenso, perdido ante la maldad de los mortales, ante el inmoral despliegue de lo que le hombre pudiese llegar a hacer consigo mismo.

 

          Los dorados ojos del infante se despegaron de la portada del ajado libro, alertados por el leve susurro griego, y como posesos escrutaron la habitación, hasta caer en la pálida figura de Kanon, a unos centímetros de la suya. El gemelo tapó su boca con las manos, sintiéndose traicionado por sus propios impulsos, y temblando de miedo, se atrevió a sostenerle la mirada a quien creía fruto de su propia inestabilidad mental. Las orbes del niño se explayaron, su respiración se cortó, todo indicaba que nada faltaba para que huyese de allí, acobardado por tan cándida visión que era Kanon muerto de miedo, y sin embargo, nada sucedió... su cuerpo, inmóvil, se hundió en el silencio que la habitación ostentaba, dejando implícitas las miles de preguntas que en su cabeza giraban como un huracán...

 

-Radamantys…- volvió a susurrar Kanon, un tanto más envalentonado por la actitud temerosa del niño, quien se replegó en su lecho, aferrándose a sus mantas

 

-Quién… quién eres tu?- la pregunta se escabulló por los finos labios del rubio, perdida en la respiración agitada por el miedo.

 

          Kanon llegó al pie de la invisible cama, su temor, asfixiado por la curiosidad de saber si aquel intruso realmente existía o era una creación de su averiada psiquis, y conteniendo el casi irrefrenable deseo de correr y despertar a su Mentor, acercó su rostro al traslúcido del niño, a investigar la razón por la cual podía verlo, si en realidad no estaba allí. De pronto, todo temor desapareció, a la luz de la pizpireta mirada del peliazul, y el pequeño rubio sintió ruborizarse, perdido en los difusos contornos de aquellas orbes azulinas que tan analíticamente lo observaban. Intrigado, también él se acercó a su rostro, a intentar delimitarlo, a descubrir en dónde acababa él y comenzaba su lúgubre habitación victoriana, casi iluminada por la pálida luna, a tratar de encontrar una explicación a tan misterioso visitante. Su mano, casi oculta entre las sábanas, chocó contra el derruido libro que, molesto, corrió a esconderse de sus maltratos bajo las mantas, y en él fue que creyó encontrar la respuesta a su fatal pregunta

 

-Dama Shizuka…- murmuró el rubio, creyendo contemplar a alguna demoníaca criatura de su misma naturaleza

 

-Kanon…- respondió el otro, sonriendo ante su escueta presentación.

 

-Kanon…- repitió Radamantys, en confianza con el muchacho.

 

* * *

 

          12 de la noche de un nuevo día... sentado sobre su cama, Kanon abrazaba aquel libro gordo que le había regalado tan preciado compinche. Varias noches había visto ya a Radamantys gastar el tiempo frente a sus ojos convirtiendo las horas en años de su rostro, de su voz, de su cuerpo, de su niñez que, poco a poco, lo iba abandonando. Sabía que esa noche aparecería nuevamente frente a él, aún más crecido que la noche anterior, en la que lo había visto partir ostentando ya su edad, los 12 años, y a pesar de no haber encontrado la razón de aquellas visitas sobrenaturales, disfrutaba de la compañía de su curioso compañero, que a cada velada parecía regresar con mucha más experiencia de la que tenía al marcharse... estaba claro para él, Radamantys crecía, envejecía a cada luna como si fuesen años los que pasaban, maltratando su cuerpo tierno hasta convertirlo, sin piedad, en un adulto, y el saber que el rubio tarde o temprano lo dejaría, le dolía en el alma mucho más que los castigos de su Maestro, o la ausencia de su hermano para compartir tan preciado secreto… no, nadie sabía de su fantasmal amigo, y nadie jamás lo sabría, sería su propio tesoro, guardado en el arcón de sus recuerdos para siempre, en el momento que la mágica conexión se perdiese.

 

-Dama Shizuka, soy yo- dijo una voz varonil, y Kanon se sobresaltó al ver a un muchacho de 15 años en el umbral de su habitación. No habían pasado más de dos días, y sin embargo ya tres años le habían cobrado los dioses al rubio Radamantys, quizás celosos de su infantil belleza, transmutada ahora en gallardía .

 

           Kanon sonrió, a pesar de tan significativo choque, aquella frase sólo podía significar una cosa... que era él,  que aún lo recordaba, y que los días, años, o lo que fuese que le pasasen, no habían logrado cambiar su esencia, su cándida frescura de niño, atrapada en un cuerpo adolescente. El peliazul tomó la vela, crepitando sobre la   mesita ratona, y alumbrado por su destello, se acercó al rubio que, ansioso, le esperaba en la puerta.  Ambos se sentaron en el piso, estudiándose, guardándose en sus memorias como un ancla que los retuviera en ese mágico mundo de apariciones en el que se habían refugiado, para no tener que explicarse tan ilógica situación que, cada noche, vivían.

 

          Radamantys se permitió observar a su compañero, delinear con su mirada su cabellera azulina cayendo tenue sobre sus hombros, enmarcando el infantil rostro, raspado por la intensidad de su vida guerrera, su alba piel, sonrosada en los raspones que la arena del Coliseo imprimía en su tierna anatomía, su inocente imagen, bañada en el lumínico resplandor de la luna, entrando por las ventanas del ajado Templo griego. Kanon, sintió hervir de pena ante aquella mirada ambarina que le recorría por completo, sus mejillas, albinas por lo general, tornaron en sutil carmesí, ante la invasión de esas orbes que, simulando interés, se colaban en su alma sin siquiera pedir permiso… su corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente en su pecho, tan fuerte que creyó que el rubio lo oiría, y perdido en los destellos dorados de sus ojos a la luz de las estrellas, descubrió una verdad que jamás se hubiese atrevido a admitirse... que su evanescente amigo no era sólo su amigo... que, sin querer, había acabado fijándose más allá de la traslúcida figura, y ahora, el fantasmal muchacho que tan seguido le visitaba, le gustaba… sus ojos se abrieron como platos... Radamantys le gustaba.

 

-No, no, no…- dijo, tirándose del cabello levemente

 

-No qué?- rió Radamantys ante el inusitado comportamiento del peliazul

 

-Tú no puedes… o si?- se preguntó el pequeño, atreviéndose a sostenerle la mirada a esas orbes doradas que, sin vergüenza, se habían adueñado de su mente, y el leve carmín se tornó furioso, al reconocer la divertida sonrisa en los labios del rubio, sonrisa que Kanon, por primera vez, se descubrió deseando probar.

 

          Las pálidas manos del rubio, casi transparentes bajo la luz de la vela, se acercaron a las coloreadas mejillas, intentando acariciarlas si jamás llegar a ellas, simulado tenerlas, sentirlas, rozarlas con infantil encanto empapado de aún más cándido enamoramiento… sus labios, apenas entreabiertos, pugnaban por retener la frase que, a duras penas, su mente hilaba, más concentrada en apreciar el rubor en el rostro de su imposible pequeño. Tímidamente se acercó a su oído, al otro lado del mar, a la dimensión que los separaba y al mismo tiempo los unía, y apoyándose en el piso, susurró las palabras que se negaban a salir

 

-Y tu no puedes… o si?…-

 

          La respiración entrecortada del mayor fue suficiente… Kanon cerró los ojos, e imaginó que su fantasma lo besaba, mientras la aparición lentamente se desvanecía en el silencio de la noche.

 

* * *

 

          Noche cerrada, luna nueva, el fuego, bailando cadenciosamente en la mecha de una casi inexistente vela, era todo lo que alumbraba la habitación. Kanon abrazó su libro angustiado, algo le decía que las cosas no andaban bien. La noche anterior, Radamantys se había marchado con 18 años y un gesto adusto en el rostro, y algo le decía que, quizás, fuese la última vez que lo viera. Su estómago, poblado de miles de mariposas negras, sentía cosquillear ante el recuerdo de su mirada de oro, como si sólo ese recuerdo fuese suficiente para despertar a las invasoras de su ecosistema estomacal, y producirle el más molesto placer de sentirse por primera vez enamorado. Pero todo cambiaba ahora, y la sonrisa melancólica de su fantasma se lo había dicho con mudos gestos de triste despedida.

 

-Dama Shizuka, ¿Puedo pasar?- La voz adulta se escuchó en toda la habitación, presentándole a su blondo amigo enfundado en oscura armadura, listo para la batalla. Las lágrimas arrasaron los azulinos ojos de Kanon, en la más horrorosa visión que jamás pudiese haber tenido... Radamantys no sólo ere el Gran Juez del Infierno... era un guerrero, un soldado que iba a pelear, no era una creación de su retorcido inconsciente, sino un ser real, de carne y hueso, un amor infantil, cultivado en un mes de noche tras noche a través del espacio sin sentido, para acabar en ese momento, en que, a través del umbral, lo veía despedirse, brillado en la negrura de sus Sagradas Vestiduras.

 

-Radamantys…- dijo Kanon, ahogando el llanto que anudaba su garganta, y a través de sus lágrimas, pudo ver como el niño que alguna vez había conocido, tornado ahora en poderoso guerrero, se acercaba a su lecho con un adiós disfrazado en su sonrisa.

 

-Kanon, yo…- susurró el blondo, acariciando la mejilla del niño sin tocarla, si estar allí realmente, hiriéndose con la tristeza que empañaba su mirar –Tengo que marcharme, las órdenes de mi Señora han sido cargar contra los enemigos-

 

          Kanon le miró. A la luz de la cálida vela, su apostura resaltaba su decisión, ya no era un niño, y jamás volvería a serlo, tenía que dejarlo partir. Su amigo, su primer amor, su más grande secreto se marchaba, haciendo realidad sus malos presentimientos carcomiéndole lo más profundo de su alma. En sus manos, contrastando con el negro metal, el deslucido libro llamó la atención del gemelo, que sonrió entre la pena que lo atenazaba.

 

-Los enemigos ya entraron... Kanon, déjame ir- suplicó el rubio, y en su mirada, la preocupación brilló con fiereza. Kanon suspiró... ya no podía retenerlo por más tiempo. Radamantys sólo había venido a despedirse, y ya no podía quedarse más.

 

-Vete – dijo por fin el niño, enjugándose las lágrimas con sus propias manos –Pero prométeme que volveré a verte-

 

          Radamantys sonrió. No hacía falta decir nada más, volvería a verlo, aunque en ello la vida se le fuese, aquello era más fuerte que una simple coincidencia, tenían que encontrarse, era el destino. Sus labios, curvados en sonrisa, se posaron sobre el etéreo reflejo de la boca del niño, a besar su espacio vacío, a perderse en el único roce que jamás ya le daría. Y se marchó, cubriéndose el dorado cabello con oscuro casco, llevándose con él, las ilusiones del pequeño.

 

* * *

 

          Kanon sonrió. Curiosa selección de recuerdos había organizado su mente para ese día.  En la oscuridad del Infierno, la Armadura de Géminis brillaba con inusitado esplendor, pero sus pensamientos, supuestamente abocados a  la seguridad de su Diosa, sólo se hallaban fijos en él. Géminis podía no verse en sus propios recuerdos, como si reviviendo aquellas escenas, volviese a ser el niño que dormía esperando el fantástico encuentro. Veía a Radamantys, despidiéndose de él, y su habitación, tan de pronto llena con la imponente presencia del joven, vaciándose con su partida. Tenía 12 años, y tenía 28, Radamantys contaba con 23, y probablemente no viviría para cumplir los 24, inmerso en la creciente lucha en la que se había sumergido después de decirle adiós.

 

          Abrió los ojos. La desolación, pintada en las rocas agrestes que cubrían el suelo del Hades, llenaba sus ojos de polvo infernal, danzando en la ventisca que serpenteaba entre su cuerpo. A lo lejos, una figura se recortaba en el triste paisaje, una silueta que él muy bien conocía… la batalla, la gran Guerra que tantos años atrás se lo había robado, no era otra que esa misma en la que él, por motus propio, se había involucrado… sonrió ante las ironías de la vida... había cumplido su promesa, y a pesar del adusto gesto que aún curvaba sus facciones, le vio sonreír, divertido de los juegos del destino, susurrándole de cerca.

 

-Dama Shizuka ¿Puedo pasar?-

 


End file.
